In the Presence of Enemies: The Heretic and the Dark Master
In the Presence of Enemies one of five Dream Theater songs that eclipses the 20 minute mark. Featured on their ninth studio album, Systematic Chaos it is split into two parts - the first and last tracks, because the band believed that it was a great opener and a great closer for the album. Some people class it as an epic. It's heavy throughout, with a five minute instrumental intro. Part 2 begins in a more atmospheric way and features haunting piano, and chanting during "The Slaughter of the Damned." When the 2 parts to this song are combined, it becomes the 2nd longest song Dream Theater has ever recorded, beaten only by Six Degrees of Inner Turbulence, which is 16 minutes and 22 seconds longer. Personnel *John Petrucci - Guitar, backing vocals *John Myung - Bass *Mike Portnoy - Drums, percussion, backing vocals *Jordan Rudess - Keyboards *James LaBrie - Vocals Lyrics PART 1 "I. Prelude" (Instrumental) "II. Resurrection" I saw a white light Shining there before me Walking to it I waited for the end A final vision Promising salvation A resurrection For a fallen man Do you still wait for your God And the symbol of your faith? I can free you from this Hell and misery You should never be ashamed, my son I can give you power beyond anything Trust me you will be the chosen one I was forgotten A body scorned and broken My soul rejected Tainted by his blood Beyond redemption A sinner not worth saving Forever taken From the one I loved Do I still wait for my God And a symbol of my faith? I can lead you down the path and back to life All I ask is that you worship me I can help you seek revenge and save yourself Give you life for all eternity Servants of the fallen Fight to pave the way For their saviour's calling Of this wicked day Through a veil of madness With a vicious play One man rises up Standing in their way Redemption Redemption for humanity PART 2 "III. Heretic" Welcome tired pilgrim Into the circle We have been waiting Everyone's gathered for your arrival All the believers Angels fall, all for you, heretic Demon heart bleed for us I've been waiting for you, Weary preacher man You have been expected Now we can begin Let this hollow day of judgment reign I have known you father, And your sacred quest Blessed soldier fighting You shall never rest I have known you, but do you know me? Angels fall, all for you, heretic Demon heart bleed for us (My soul is yours dark master, I will fight for you) Dark master within, I will fight for you Dark master of sin, Now my soul is yours Dark master, my guide, I will die for you Dark master inside I cannot see his face But I could feel his spite A presence from the dead Abandoned by the light This shadow will consume him from within This power that I sense The rage behind those eyes Is just a shrouded ghost A spirit deep inside The body and the soul both threats For they are one Angels fall, all for you, heretic Demon heart bleed for us My soul is yours dark master, I will fight for you Dark master within, I will fight for you Dark master of sin, Now my soul is yours Dark master, my guide, I will die for you Dark master inside Dark master, Amen, I belong to you Dark master within "IV. The Slaughter of the Damned" Don't, Bother trying to find them They will be coming to you Fight, Fight and destroy Until you can't take anymore Slay! Spill the blood of the rebels They are the children of hell Flesh, Of the undead Stopping at nothing to kill Sin, Caught in a moment of weakness Committed the greatness of all Sold, Half of my soul And now its too late for you I judge us, my eyes see I judge and I am just For I speak of the beast That lives in all of us Unwelcome ones Your time has come Lord, You are my god and my shepherd Nothing more shall I want Walk, Through the abyss Into the shadow of death Fear, There is no evil to fear now For I know you are with me My, Cup overflows With my enemy's blood I, Decay in the house of the lord Forever, amen Death, Will follow me All the days of my life I judge as, My eyes see I judge and I am just For I speak of the beast That lives in all of us Unwelcome ones Your time has come Servants of the fallen Fight to pave the way For the savior's calling On this wicked day Through a veil of madness With a vicious play One man rises up Standing in their way It's time for your reckoning "V. The Reckoning" (Instrumental) "VI. Salvation" My soul grows weaker He knows and he waits He watches over me Standing at the inferno gates In the hour of darkness The moment I feared has passed The moment I lost my faith Promising salvation My soul is my own now I do not fight for you, Dark master Analysis The lyrics were inspired by a manhwa (a type of Korean comic, similar to the Japanese manga) named Priest, a horror comic which tells the story of fallen angels, which is what inspired the Dark Master character from the song. In an interview, Petrucci summarises, "It's a story about somebody who loses himself and end struggles with the darkness, symbolized by the Dark Master. And the story ends up really being the darkness within and goes through the different faces where he has to fight demons and things like that. Tone The song is very progressive in tone, with several solo sections included in both parts, most notably an extended instrumental section during Part 2. The intro to Part 2 is very atmospheric and is reminiscent of horror movie soundtracks. Both sections are also quite heavy, with the pop element almost entirely absent. Appearances *Systematic Chaos - Original recorded version *Chaos in Motion - Live version Category:Songs Category:Systematic Chaos Era Category:Epics Category:Songs over 15 minutes of length